


Catching Stars Like Fireflies

by Ivyxxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Author swears too much for her own good, Dumbledore is always a cunt, Gift Fic for Belinda, It will have a Peter Pan-esque feel later... much later, Lets play Guess-The-ship!, Multi, Rating will probably go up, Slow build before we get to the creepy bits, This will be fairly dark... eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyxxx/pseuds/Ivyxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts, and its his worst one yet. Dealing with Snape's cruel and unusual punishments, the tension knowing Voldemort's back but being unable to talk or do anything about it, some how being transported to a pirate ship at the most inopportune of moments and dodging some secret and some no-so-secret admirers. Oh and trying to deal with his sexuality and the cute Slytherin he randomly keeps seeing around dressed in either full pirate regalia or wizarding robes. Its no wonder he keeps relying on the gift he got from a mysterious benefactor on his birthday to keep sane. Until it starts talking back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Stars Like Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Hello Darlings! I hope you all enjoy my brand new, hot off the presses (so to speak) Peter Pan-esque fic! To be fair it’ll be a while, a long while, before we actually get to the Peter Pan-y part. I planned it to happen a lot earlier actually, but uh, I’ve found myself completely reworking the beginning of the fic and, well, shit happens. Well, more like the fic writes itself and it demanded I needed a longer prelude to the parts I really want to get to. So here I am even rewriting the motherfucking prologue of all things putting me even more behind what I promised Belinda. Er- right, this fic is dedicated to the wonderful and fabulous Belinda (known as thegoldensnitch on Tumblr), and I am her lowly slave- minion- fri- eh, same thing. I planned this fic to have surprisingly little romance actually, and you my precious readers will just have to figure the pairing yourselves as it goes on. If you know me and my odd little OTPs you’ll guess extremely easily… Haaaaa, it’s a bit pathetic, but first person to guess correctly gets a virtual cookie!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter, Peter Pan or anything else you may or may not recognize. I only own the plot bunnies that refuse to let me sleep (you try working on some fifty odd plot bunnies I dare you) and my Keep Calm and Carry On mug that is always filled with either tea or coffee… The rim stains that won’t come out no matter how hard I scrub the fucking thing prove it. I also think padaradscha sapphires are gorgeous and I may or may not call them ‘grape fruit jewels’ because of their colour, so I obviously needed to mention them somewhere after drooling over pretty jewellery at the mall, and hey what do you know! I kind of made it fit. Kind of

It was in the early hours of the morning on June 30th, 1996 that a parcel appeared on the doorstep of number 12 Grimmauld Place as if from thin air. Not that anyone was around to see it appear of course, as it was far too early for anyone to be awake at this time. It was a very ordinary looking parcel, as far as parcels go, wrapped in traditional brown packaging paper, held together by a thick piece of twine, address written neatly in the middle, and a postage stamp in the upper right hand corner. Perhaps however the sheer normalcy of the parcel is what made it most extraordinary. Now, most people would not find anything about this parcel peculiar, in fact they would find it quite predictable, almost annoyingly so. However it was addressed to a young man named Harry Potter, and Harry Potter was a wizard and as such he always got colourful mail that was usually carried by owl. 

Now, wizards were a rather eccentric lot at the best of times so plain brown packaging paper was rare to find as they usually preferred colourful things. While some magical folk enjoyed the fun colours and patterns, others were the proud kind, and enjoyed showing off their family's position in the wizarding world, choosing family colours and crests to pattern their paper as opposed to anything else.

Harry's boring brown packaging papered parcel, held no rips, tears, nor indents as if it would had an owl had delivered it. In fact it was placed neatly in the very middle of the bright, garish, red and gold welcome mat his godfather had placed at the beginning of the summer and not delivered to a window was it would have had an owl, or any other animal delivered it (barring its height and ability to get to a window that is). Really, the only thing that hinted towards the sender of the parcel being of magical origin was the brilliant emerald ink that glittered as if thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded into it, the rising sun’s light, making half of those diamonds look more like bright padparadscha sapphires. And of course, the fact his godfather’s home was hidden under a Fidelius charm was also a big hint. So when Harry stumbled upon the parcel early one morning, when he was readying himself for a morning jog, he ignored the inkling at the back of his mind that said he should leave the package right where it was and go wake his godfather. However, only those who were told by the charms Secret Keeper knew where the house was, so whatever was in the package must have been safe thank you very much, since Harry very much doubted any of his friends would wish him harm, _especially_ since his birthday was the very next day.

Dismissing all thoughts of the oddness of the parcel, Harry took the box with him as he went inside to place it in his room. The parcel was probably from his muggleborn friend, Hermione, any ways. She had probably brought it over late last night or very early in the morning before he was up, and left it on the door step when no one answered the door for her. She did mention being busy with something family related on his birthday, didn't she? It completely slipped his mind that had anyone actually knocked on the door or rang the doorbell it would have woken up his godfather, Sirius’s, mother’s portrait who would have started screaming about mudbloods, light wizards and blood traitors, there in turn waking everyone else up.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will get much much much much much much longer, so no worries!  
> No really, I like to read long chapters as much as I like to write them and I do. A lot.  
> ... I'm also a horribly sporadic updater so no promises when the next chapter will be up. I will however try my best not to make you wait too long, though honestly you probably will.
> 
>  
> 
> Also: HI BELINDA, I LOVE YOU! Please don't hate me for being so late and only posting this pathetically short piece.


End file.
